Last
by Panda Merah
Summary: Kumohon. Dosa ini adalah dosa terakhir. Jika Tuhan menghukum kita karena berbuat salah, namun kenapa Tuhan membiarkan dosa ini terus berlanjut? Kenapa Tuhan masih saja membiarkan perasaan ini berkecamuk. Bisha, apakah kau menaburkan racun ini padaku? Berikan aku penawarnya agar aku tidak lagi membuat dosa terlarang ini. Agar aku tidak lagi mencintaimu [Crack pair; Saquel Stop]


"Yato,"

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Bishamon-sama?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu Yukine akhirnya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kenapa setiap malam Yato menghilang dari kamarnya dan pulang ke kediaman Kofuku pagi buta. Yato tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Yukine pikir Yato kembali bermain-main dengan mainan stray-nya. Namun ketika malam badai itu berlangsung, Yato datang dengan wajah pucat seolah kehilangan harapan hidup. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya dia sudah kehilangan harapan hidupnya.

Harapan cintanya.

Yato mabuk dengan berbotol-botol sake yang dimintanya dari Daikoku.

Yato merancau.

Seperti menyebutkan nama Bishamon dalam kalimatnya.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Malam panas tidak terduga yang diinginkan oleh keduanya. Setahun setelah mereka berbaikan. Entah siapa yang memulai. Yukine tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yukine sangat tidak peduli. Namun yang dia pikirkan adalah Yato. Perasaan Yato.

Meski dewa tidak memiliki hati, namun mereka punya rasa tersendiri 'kan?

Yato memiliki rasa khusus untuk Bishamon.

Yukine tau.

Tidak seperti biasanya Yato akan menghabiskan sake bersama dengan Daikoku, saat itu beruntung Yato membawa botol-botol itu ke kamarnya, dan hanya Yukine yang tau apa yang dia rancaukan. Semuanya akan berakibat fatal bila ada yang tau. Mereka akan dihukum. Yato sebagai dewa baru dikalangan surga juga akan kena imbasnya.

Rancauan itu. Yukine hanya mendengarkannya tanpa mau mengintrupsi seperti biasa. Biarkan rasa itu menguar. Yukine pernah menjadi manusia. Yukine tau bagaimana rasanya cinta. Itu menyakitkan ketika kehilangan.

Tsk, dasar dewa bodoh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yato terdiam ketika Yukine melayangkan pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi ragu. Regalianya yang berharga itu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tatami setelah membawa kotak-kotak berisi jeruk milik Kofuku.

Yato hanya diam mematung di tempatnya.

Apa tidak apa-apa?

Selama kejadian terakhir itu Yato mencoba melupakan semuanya yang berhubungan tentang Bishamon. Semuanya. Bahkan Yato berniat pergi ke Negara lain dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Yukine kalau itu memang diperlukan. Yato tidak ingin dibayang-bayangi oleh Bishamon.

Senyuman itu, tatapan itu, sentuhan itu. Bolehkah Yato merindukannya?

"Apa 'sih yang kau bicarakan bocah?"

"…."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tidak Bishamon…"

"Kita bisa mengikat hubungan kita."

Bishamon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, pelukannya di tubuh Yato semakin erat. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Tidak. Bishamon tidak ingin, sudah cukup kehilangan para shinki-nya membuatnya sakit. Jadi, jangan Yato juga yang membuatnya sakit. Jangan lagi.

Yato kembali memejamkan matanya.

Rasa sakit, ngilu, dan perih menghujamnya menjadi satu. Sialan, Yukine apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Oh, atau 'kah ini karena Bishamon? Yato tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia tidak ingin melukai perasaannya lebih jauh.

Yato menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Bishamon. Mencium wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Ini wangi yang akan selalu Yato rindukan. Akan selalu.

Yato mendesah pelan. "Dewa tidak menikah─"

"Maka dari itu kita buat sejarah baru!"

Bishamon mendorong dada Yato dan berteriak keras. Raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Yato tertegun. Tatapan itu… mirip seperti ketika dia kehilangan klan Ma. Yato ingin kembali merengkuhnya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun mengapa rasanya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan?

Bishamon kembali menangis. Wanita itu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Surga akan menentang." Yato berdesis, menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik telapak tangan Bishamon agar melihat iris mata wanita tersebut.

"Apa aku peduli dengan surga? Dasar sialan." Bishamon memaki dengan ekspresi marah. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Yato kasar, namun Yato masih diam. Menatap dalam-dalam sorot mata wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut.

Tidak.

Dewa tidak punya hati yang seperti itu.

"Jangan membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu, Bishamonten."

"Maka dari itu jangan melepasku."

Bishamon memeluk Yato erat. Begitu erat. Bishamon tidak ingin melepaskan Yato. Penyelamatnya. Dua kali menyelamatkannya, dan ketiga kali karena Yato turut menyelamatkan hatinya. Dewa bodoh itu telah menyelamatkan hatinya, jadi setelah menyelamatkannya jangan pula menghancurkannya. Itu sakit. Seperti menerbangkanmu ke awan tertinggi setelah itu melepaskanmu hingga terjatuh ke dasar samudera.

Bishamon menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yato. Merasakan harum tubuhnya yang maskulin. Dewa seperti Yato memiliki aroma yang berbeda dari dewa lain. Bishamon suka.

Yato melengguh pelan. Mendesah pasrah.

"Sekali ini saja, Bisha."

Yato mendorong tubuh Bishamon hingga berbaring di ranjang wanita itu. Tubuhnya yang kekar menindih tubuh sintal dewi keberuntungan. Kecupan, ciuman, pertukaran saliva, sentuhan, ini nikmat. Yato tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang kembali membuat dosa terlarang.

Buah ini begitu menggoda.

Pada akhirnya Bishamon kembali meneriakan nama Yato di setiap desahannya. Yato tidak berhenti malam itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya di mana dia akan pulang ketika fajar akan menyembul keluar.

Kali ini tidak.

Karena ini yang terakhir.

* * *

 **Adachi Toka**

* * *

 _Thank's for reading-,  
_

Salam hangat,

 **Panda Merah**


End file.
